¿Fue el beso?
by Chia Moon
Summary: Videl era suave, delicada y tenía un sabor especial, algo muy de ella que supo con el paso del tiempo comprender que era su propia esencia,


Una cosita muy corta, que tras jugar el juego tenía ganas de escribir de ellos. Y sigo con ganas, pero al menos haré esto.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Dragon ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**¿Fue el beso?**

—&—

Gohan no podía encontrarle una explicación clara. Al menos, no a la primera.

No era un secreto que no entendía del todo a las mujeres y su cercanía con ellas siempre había sido más maternal o rival que otra cosa. Al fin y al cabo, quitando a su madre, veía a Bulma como una y a Nº18 no podía evitar respetarla mucho como mujer y como ex enemiga.

Y aunque había sido capaz de captar cosas complejas que Krilin desarrollara sentimientos por ésta última, o que su madre quisiera más tiempo a solas con su padre antes de la guerra de Cell, no podía entender a las demás.

Por ejemplo, sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo a solas con Erasa si quería _sobrevivir_ y que tampoco todas las chicas eran lobas depredadoras en busca de un buen partido como ella, por supuesto.

Y luego estaba_ ella_.

Videl no entraba en ninguna de esas escalas que se había creado mentalmente. Es como si hubiera abierto una puerta nueva a base de presencia, fuerza y una cosa enigmática que no conseguía aclarar.

No sólo tenía un carácter fuerte, no le tenía miedo a la lucha y era inteligente. Además, tenía un instinto que daba miedo, pues descubrió por completo quién era e incluso lo relacionó con su padre en un pispas.

Sabía que se esforzaba y entrenarla se convirtió en algo más afianzado. Una amistad inesperada de la que no tenía ningún tipo de problema de poseer. Es más, se alegraba. Aunque no comprendiera del todo por qué.

Las tardes de entrenamiento se enlazaban con las mañanas de estudio, las bromas que ambos comprendían entre los pasillos o el compartir algo de comida. Aunque no solían estar mucho tiempo solos, Gohan disfrutaba de esos pequeños momentos y más de una vez, se percató, se había quedado dormido pensando en ella.

No estaba mal y el sentimiento tampoco era malo. Más bien, era emocionante de alguna forma. La expectativa de qué sería lo siguiente. Como si esperase más y más.

Y quizás era así, porque las cercanías cada vez se le antojaban más minúsculas y a la vez, demasiado lentas.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a percatarse de que Videl tenía los ojos más grandes de lo que parecía, que su piel era perfecta, quitando alguna cicatriz de alguna batalla, y que su boca era mucho más pequeña y apetecible de lo que jamás habría sospechado.

Y tampoco, que sería tal su atracción que tuvo que comprobar cómo era y fue mejor incluso que en su imaginación. Videl era suave, delicada y tenía un sabor especial, algo muy de ella que supo con el paso del tiempo comprender que era su propia esencia,

Lo que no sabía es que algo así podía convertir a uno en adicto, que a la larga aspiraría a más y que sólo podía ser de ella.

Estaba anclado para siempre en ella.

¿Fue a causa de ese primer beso? De ese primer contacto que siguió a más, más dulces, más pasionales. Más de todo.

No podía apostar que sí y tampoco que no.

El espacio entre ellos necesitaba que fuera más estrecho, menos separación, más intenso. Alejarla de él era impensable. Su boca era un vicio en muchos sentidos. Adoraba besarla, probarla, pero había algo más que le gustaba y era que pronunciara su nombre de esa forma, que le anhelara como si no fuera suficiente tenerlo delante de él.

Y podía asegurar que a ella le sucedía lo mismo. Cuando entre suspiros su nombre escapaba de sus labios y la estrechaba con más fuerza.

Nunca supo si existía algún tipo de medidor para comprobar hasta qué límites llegaba ese deseo. O para comprender si a la larga eso se terminaría como algo caduco. El momento era el adecuado, no quería soltarlo ni separarse.

Años después, cuando simplemente quisiera despedirse con un beso antes de marcharse al trabajo, o a la hora de dormir, comprendería que pensar en eso era estúpido. Al fin y al cabo, no es que fuera un beso, es que Videl se había metido en su cuerpo hasta los huesos.

**Fin**

**07 de febrero del 2020**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
